Обсуждение:Агробиокомплекс
Съедобная живая зеленая стена thumbЖивая стена выращивает салат, мяту, сельдерей, петрушку, укроп и другую съедобную зелень. Это особенно важно для Лос-Анджелеса с его очень жесткими экологическими законами. Tournesol VGM Модульная Живая Стена (Tournesol Siteworks является товарным знаком компании Sitework) состоит из переработанных пластмассовых модулей установленных вертикально на покрытых специальной порошковой краской направляющих. Стена поставляется предварительно выращенная, чтобы предоставить практически мгновенную проращиваемость практически любым видам растений, подходящих для области умеренного климата. У каждого модуля VGM есть возможность регулировки глубины почвы 12 или 25 см., в зависимости от размеров растений. Модульные коробки выдерживаются производителем от одного до трех месяцев, чтобы быть готовыми к эксплуатации Структура Технического задания по Автономному агробиокомплексу арктического базирования (версия Е. Ханбекова) 1.Общие Данные 93.80.66.46 04:12, марта 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Специалисты космического центра Кеннеди (Kennedy Space Center) и университета Флориды (University of Florida) разработали проект оранжереи для Марса под названием "Зелёный дом" (Greenhouse) (Молекулярный биолог Роб Ферл (Rob Ferl), директор исследований по космическому сельскому хозяйству и биотехнологиям университета Флориды и глава проекта Mars Greenhouse) Тонкости аэропоники (из англ. Википедии) Решающее значение для поддержания аэропонного роста имеют размеры капель воды. Чем больше капли воды, тем меньше кислорода доступно для корневой системы. Слишком тонкие капли воды, такие как порожденные ультразвуковой дисперсией, не производят мощногй корневой системы, не давая развиваться боковой корневой системе для устойчивого роста аэропонной системы 1. ---- * заказ оборудования Will’s farm figured out a system to grow 1 million pounds of food on 3 acres each and every year. How are they doing this? * By producing 10,000 fish * Using 300 to 500 yards of worm compost * By utilizing vertical space * Having 3 acres of land in green houses * Using 1 simple aquaponic pump * Food is grown all year by using heat from the compost piles A packed greenhouse produces a crop value of $5 Square Foot! ($200,000/acre). Can you imagine if places like this started popping up all over the world? It would be one giant step towards self-reliance. Food self-sufficiency is a major step towards being sovereign. If you are not able to start your own garden, consider finding a community garden or hooking up with a small local farm. Рыбоводство * ЗАРЫБЛЕНИЕ ПРИУСАДЕБНЫХ ПРУДОВ * палия или арктический голец, которая полностью оправдывает свое второе название, являясь одним из самых холодолюбивых представителей лососевых. Благоприятная температура для рыбы находится в пределах от 8 до 12°С. Температура выше 15°С для палии летальна, то есть приводит к ее гибели. Природным местом обитания разводимой в ФСГЦР В 30 километрах от Санкт-Петербурга, в поселке Ропша, неподалеку от руин дворца, в котором 17 июля 1762 года произошла загадочная смерть российского императора Петра III, расположено старейшее в России рыбоводное предприятие – Федеральный селекционный генетический центр рыбоводства (ФСГЦР). палии является Ладожское озеро. Общая характеристика этой рыбы приведена ниже. Палия или арктический голец в последнее время все шире привлекает внимание исследователей и практиков как перспективный объект аквакультуры. Она имеет очень низкую оптимальную температуру роста (10-12°С), что ниже, чем у радужной форели. Арктический голец выдерживает очень высокие плотности посадки (до 100-120 кг/м3), что недостижимо для других лососевых рыб. Он может расти как в пресной, так и в соленой воде. Некоторые формы гольца достигают веса пять и более килограммов, что позволяет получать товарную рыбу крупного размера. Рыба очень ярко и необычно раскрашена. В одном из рыбоводных хозяйств Ленинградской области расположенном в городе Сосновый Бор успешно выращивается еще один вид рыбы, не встречающийся в естественных водоемах нашего региона, который, несомненно, представляет интерес как объект садового рыбоводства – сибирский осетр. Его естественный ареал обитания – реки Восточной Сибири. Благодаря устойчивости к неблагоприятным факторам внешней среды в последние годы эта рыба получила широкое распространение в аквакультуре. Выращивание сибирского осетра в рыбоводном хозяйстве ООО "Аврора" осуществляется на теплых водах сбросного канала-охладителя Ленинградской АЭС. Именно при температуре воды 23-25°С сибирский осетр имеет отличные показатели роста, достигая товарной массы 1.0-1.2 кг на втором году выращивания. Он также хорошо питается и растет при температурах 15-20°С. Питается и зимой. Сибирский осетр менее требователен в сравнении с лососевыми и сиговыми видами рыб к уровню содержания растворенного кислорода в воде. Он свободно переносит снижение этого показателя до 5.0 мг/л. Это обстоятельство, а также его необычайная температурная пластичность или способность существовать в воде температура которой находится в пределах от 0 до 28°С, делает его очень привлекательным для содержания в садовом водоеме. Кроме того, неповторим внешний вид этой красивой и древней рыбы. Ученые-палеонтологи считают, что осетровые и акулы – это одни из немногих видов животных ныне живущих на нашей планете, которые являются свидетелями расцвета существования динозавров. Данное обстоятельтво обуславливает особый интерес к сибирскому осетру со стороны любителей садового рыбоводства. Примечания Пневмоангары * http://www.ros-angar.ru/article/tehnicheskie_harakteristiki_pks_pnevmoangary.html#part4 * Перспективность пенополистирола thumbТеплоизоляция стен и всей поверхности в сочетании с гидроизоляционными свойствами (вкл. гидроизоляцию полов с сформированным уклоном для слива воды), отличные конструктивные качества необходимы при изготовлении создаваемого "ангара". В экстремальных условиях (от -50 до +75*С,) отличные эксплуатационные характеристики обещает пенополистирол, который проверили при изготовлении хамамов (турецких бань)--PPark 16:33, октября 15, 2012 (UTC) Решения * Chicken Coops, Rabbit Hutches and Beehives * WORLD OSTRICH ASSOCIATION Утилизация отходов См. также * англ. версия в Википедии : Аэропоника * спец сайт * Биофак МГУ * ИМБП РАН * Пермакультура